Bleach: SOKBO Zanpakutos
by 14thSquadCaptain
Summary: This describes the zanpakuto of Onigiri, Miko, and all captains of the alter-world Gotei 13 including squad 0. Spoilers are in this because none of the captains have even been introduced yet.


**Disclaimer: Bleach is written by Tite Kubo and published by Shueisha. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, settings, plots, or any related merchandise, advertisements, etc. This is a not-for-profit fan-written fiction story. Please support the official Bleach manga and its related products.**

**All other elements not derivative of the official product are original ideas, meaning original characters. I do not waste time reading other people's fanfics.**

Zanpakutou Information

***Obviously will have spoilers!***

Name: Otomerekka

Type: Kido-Light

Wielder: Onigiri Kamishirou

Shikai release: Blaze in passion

Shikai form: White magnum revolver

Shikai abilities: Fires reiatsu bullets at near lightspeed. Destructive powers of each shot vary depending on how much reiatsu is invested. The shots can track a target for a certain range. Can also fire lasers and a really powerful ball of light.

Bankai name: Kiseki Kitsune no Otomerekka

Bankai form: Dual forms, either a glowing red orb that can manifest anywhere on Onigiri's body, or a false "moon" that orbits above the atmosphere.

Bankai abilities: Earth form: Shoots small, precise, but highly destructive beams. The beams travel faster than lightspeed, and cause a highly focused collapse of space at the point of contact with a target, forming a miniature black hole.

Sky form: Fires down a wide-range array of red light that causes widespread and indiscriminate destruction. The potency is not as great as the Earth form bankai laser, but it can affect a large area, up to a radius of seven hundred miles.

Name: Tenkoiro

Type: Kido-Wind

Wielder: Miku Ginyuki

Shikai release: Chime divinely

Shikai form: Bronze bladefan

Shikai abilities: Shoots soundwaves of varying amplitudes and frequencies at targets. Cuts through wind currents. The soundwaves generated by the fan are actually due to manipulation of air pressures.

Bankai name: None*

Bankai form: None*

Bankai abilities: None*

*While Miko has not achieved bankai, Tenkoiro did get released to bankai form when Onigiri wielded her during the zanpakto switch. She took the form of an amulet attached to a bell that emitted a haunting melody when rung. Onigiri didn't name the bankai, and afterwards, Tenkoiro said she felt weird attaining bankai by Onigiri's hands.

Name: Eienhoshi

Type: Kido

Wielder: Squad 1 captain Genshiken Yamamoto

Shikai release: Split the Light from Darkness

Shikai form: Dual forms, either blinding bright white light, or impenetrable black darkness, both of which cloak Genshiken.

Shikai abilities: Light form: Offensively it can overpower almost all other attacks. As a direct attack it burns anything exposed to its concentrated light. Defensively, it forms a nearly impenetrable barrier that causes sensory confusion all who are too close.

Dark form: Offensively can circumvent almost any defense. As a direct attack it drains all heat from anything it contacts. Defensively, it can negate the effects of almost any illusion and drain reiatsu from all who are too close.

Both forms are freely convertible, so Genshiken can use dark form to get around a defense and switch to light form to attack, and vice versa.

Bankai name: Infinite Crisis Eienhoshi

Bankai form: Unknown, though its attack usually takes the form of a large rift in space.

Bankai abilities: Genshiken has only had to use his bankai once, and that was in order to intimidate, not to attack in earnest. In that single warning demonstration, his bankai distorted space-time over a seemingly infinite range. It is unknown what happens within the distortion.

Name: Miwakugan

Type: Kido-Poison

Wielder: Squad 2 captain Ayumi Koga

Shikai release: Entice them

Shikai form: A pair of red-rimmed thin lens spectacles.

Shikai abilities: Anyone that sees the shikai form will become defenseless against Ayumi. This includes seeing reflections, but at least half of the glasses must be seen for the effect to work. This is not an illusion ability, but rather a poison that works through signals in the optical nerves, which tell the brain to stop moving at Ayumi's command. The effect can be resisted depending on the affected victim's reiatsu.

Bankai name: Ai no Kokoro Miwakugan

Bankai form: Formless perfume that has an odor of rosewood incense.

Bankai abilities: The bankai affects a large area and works by surrounding the targets. It does not matter whether they breathe the perfume, only that their reiatsu is not strong enough to resist the effects. Once in contact with the target, Ayumi's bankai induces heavy relaxation and the release of a large amount of hormones that make the target feel euphoric. In addition, rational thought is hindered, leaving targets helpless and highly susceptible to manipulation.

Name: Sekaijinzo

Type: Melee

Wielder: Squad 3 captain Joshugi Hasane

Shikai release: None. Permanent release.

Shikai form: Silver western-style broadsword.

Shikai abilities: It is a strong sword.

Bankai name: Sekaijinzo Tamashi

Bankai form: Liquid silver that partially covers Joshugi's body.

Bankai abilities: Joshugi can make his bankai solidify anywhere on his body, and can control its form to an extent. In this way his body is covered by both a weapon and a shield. He can transition between solid and liquid form almost instantly.

Name: Akafutaba

Type: Kido-Plant

Wielder: Squad 4 captain Miya Kawatte

Shikai release: Soothe their sleep

Shikai form: A red rose in full bloom with several thorns on its stem.

Shikai abilities: The thorns can be shot at supersonic speeds, although they are not lethal projectiles. They deliver an anesthetic that numbs parts of the affected tissue. Akafutaba can also cause nearby plants to produce different chemicals that have medicinal uses.

Bankai name: Hana no Kisetsu Akafutaba

Bankai form: A field of red roses.

Bankai abilities: Those within the field of roses can regenerate quickly. Reiatsu recovery is also greatly improved.

Name: Tsunko

Type: Kido-Ice

Wielder: Squad 5 captain Chizuru Okatsui

Shikai release: It's not for you

Shikai form: Icicle whip

Shikai abilities: The whip can extend a long distance. Contact with any part of the whip results in nearly instantaneous freezing. The tip can shoot small icicles.

Bankai name: Tsundere Ojou Tsunko

Bankai form: An ice tiara, and a blue-white dress composed of several tiny ice crystals that replaces Miki's normal clothing.

Bankai abilities: Decreases the temperature of the surroundings dramatically. Depending on the strength of the opponent, can even freeze reiatsu.

Name: Shingi

Type: Defense

Wielder: Squad 6 captain Takahito Kuchiki

Shikai release: Render your verdict

Shikai form: Judge's brick

Shikai abilities: Renders the user's body highly resistant to poisons, reiatsu assaults, and all other foreign influences.

Bankai name: Zetai Shingi

Bankai form: A castle with Takahito as its center.

Bankai abilities: All within the boundaries of the castle cannot be harmed. This blocks all kido, but cannot resist sustained attack from Eienhoshi in shikai form or Otomerekka in bankai form.

Name: Amedensetsu

Type: Kido-Water

Wielder: Squad 7 captain Yakumo Sorano

Shikai release: Flood with tears

Shikai form: A jade flute.

Shikai abilities: Depending on what is played, different effects occur. Usually it involves rainstorms. If there is a large enough body of water nearby, or if there are existing rainclouds, certain songs can manipulate the water to attack and defend.

Bankai name: Amedensetsu no Uta

Bankai form: Formless, but can concentrate as rainclouds, fog, waves of water, depending on what Yakumo sings.

Bankai abilities: Concentrates the water in the atmosphere to form a variety of different things depending on the song Yakumo sings. Multiple effects can stack if Yakumo mixes songs.

Name: Hitoha no Ie

Type: Kido-Illusion

Wielder: Squad 8 captain Yatsuba Dozoru

Shikai release: Spiral into nothing

Shikai form: Black wisps of fog

Shikai abilities: Breaks logical continuity. This means that an attack that would normally connect would miss, and an attack that would normally miss would miss even more unless the attacker accidentally misses intentionally.

Bankai name: Uzumaki Hitoha no Ie

Bankai form: A field surrounds a radius of thirty meters, and all within cannot leave until the bankai is defeated or Yatsuba runs out of reiatsu. Outsiders may still move into the field.

Bankai abilities: All logic is broken within this field and Yatsuba is free to set any conditions, but must expend more energy to impose conditions that would not make sense in the real world. That means it would be considerably harder to make water turn into ice when heated than to cause water to freeze at a slightly higher freezing temperature.

Name: Leiyang

Type: Kido-Electricity

Wielder: Squad 9 captain Yong Lin

Shikai release: Scorch the cloudless moon

Shikai form: Long black metal bo staff.

Shikai abilities: The staff acts like an electrode, and the two ends can discharge a high voltage in an instant. The weapon itself is durable, and can emit electromagnetic pulses as well as alter magnetic fields.

Bankai name: Leiyang Yuzhou

Bankai form: Two gauntlets that spark with electricity. The bankai extends to a half-mile area where the electromagnetic fields are altered according to Leiyang's effects.

Bankai abilities: All electromagnetism from natural sources are under the influence of Leiyang. The air is highly ionized in the bankai field, and lightning can arc from Yong's gauntlets to a target as quickly as the stream of electricity can travel. In bankai, Yong has much better control over electricity, and can direct it against expected physical laws. For example, he can force electricity to hit only a single target when there are many other conducting bodies in direct contact with the target.

Name: Hanabi Yora

Type: Kido-Fire

Wielder: Squad 10 captain Keito Niwatari

Shikai release: Ignite the heart

Shikai form: A short, thin, flexible sword with a sparking tip.

Shikai abilities: The blade is very flexible and can be used in a variety of ways. Contact with the tip leads to a small localized explosion and persistent flames around the area of the blast. The explosion can be delayed by Keito.

Bankai name: Hanabi Yora Daika

Bankai form: A short little glass wand.

Bankai abilities: Anything that Keito sees he can mark as a target and within a second ten meteors will bombard the general area that he marked. The meteors explode and cause nearby surroundings to catch fire.

Name: Illium

Type: Melee

Wielder: Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Wasabi

Shikai release: Become immortal in death

Shikai form: The sword turns into a long spear.

Shikai abilities: It stabs things.

Bankai name: Aristeia Illium

Bankai form: Golden armor encases Kenpachi, and the spear can convert almost instantly to a sword and shield.

Bankai abilities: The armor's really tough, and the weapons are really strong.

Name: Chouyume

Type: Kido-llusion

Wielder: Squad 12 captain Kirina Fujimita

Shikai release: Dream of butterflies and gods

Shikai form: Many multicolored crystal butterflies that fade when touched.

Shikai abilities: Contact with the butterflies allows Kirina to switch her perspective with the anyone who has been touched by the butterflies. This only changes the perspective of perceptions, and does not actually switch bodies, or control. In fact, Kirina would still have normal control of her body, except without the proper sensory inputs. This goes the same for whomever switched perspectives with her. This means that the two switched souls would still have full control over their bodies, which would respond normally, but perceive themselves to be in a different body.

Bankai name: Henka Chouyume

Bankai form: A pair of butterfly wings on Kirina's back that change colors.

Bankai abilities: Dust from the wings scatters perceptions among all those caught in its effect, except for the user. This means that an affected target might see things from the perspective of someone else, but hear things from yet another person. However, it is useless when only Kirina and one other person exist in the bankai's effect range.

Name: Natsu no Hotaru

Type: Kido-Fire

Wielder: Squad 13 captain Yuuma Satokira

Shikai release: Bring hope in this twilight

Shikai form: An oil lantern that always glows with green flames.

Shikai abilities: The green flames burn very hot and can cause a lot of damage. The lantern can be turned off to change the green kido-based flames into normal chemical-based flames. As kido fire, the flames cannot be extinguished by water, and lack of oxygen does not affect combustion. As chemical fire, although it can be extinguished by mundane methods, Yuuma no longer has to commit any reiatsu to maintaining the flames and can move on to other targets.

Bankai name: Akuma Origami Natsu no Hotaru

Bankai form: Thick black armor encases Yuuma, and his eyes glow green.

Bankai abilities: Still burns a lot of stuff. Green fire is kido-based, but is much more intense in bankai form. It can also evacuate all matter in a certain small area for a very short duration. In the aftermath of such a technique, the replacement of matter causes such a release of heat that spontaneous combustion occurs where there is enough oxygen present to fuel the fire.

Name: Uchuushi

Type: Kido

Wielder: Squad 0 Captain Katsuya Torimaru

Shikai release: Forge the Heavens beyond existence

Shikai form: Unknown

Shikai abilities: Unknown. Rumored to be capable of converging parallel worlds to make the probability of a certain event absolute.

Bankai: Unknown

Bankai form: Unknown

Bankai abilities: Unknown


End file.
